


Riddle | Tomarry poem

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Series: Evans and Riddle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Evil Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Slytherin Harry Potter, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: I love you my riddle.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Evans and Riddle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026679
Kudos: 17





	Riddle | Tomarry poem

At first I found you forthcoming. 

Your nature was not one I was used to.

You saw strength were I saw weakness. 

But you have the serpent tongue.

I was intrigued that both you and I should hold such a rare talent, 

At school at the same time, both raised by the blade.

Orphans.

Now I cannot stop obsessing over you. 

I need to focus but can't. 

Oh, you are a riddle,

One I wish to solve.

Both us?

Torture, agony as I was beaten and used.

I will one day have revenge on them

But for now crimson remains immanent. 

A sliced up rag doll of weakness,

I will be strong,

But if I use magic on them I will be expelled.

And I can't have that.

You Riddle, are my riddle. 

Oh please,

Each night when I close my eyes

I see your finger tips dancing on my skin.

I see your warm smile, your soft embrace.

I can't help it. Am I crazy?

Are you enchanting me?

If so, I can only hope this spell wears off soon.

My love, I can compare thee to a winter chill.

You are cold yet so beautiful and pure.

I want you more than anything now,

More than the moon and stars,

More than reality. 

A life with you,

My soulmate.

I will kill those who hurt you,

Kill those who hurt me.

Then we will rise together as one.

A source of fear,

Our security.

Safe at last.

Now touch me,

There. Yes. 

I need that most.

For we shall not be ashamed anymore.

I think I need some fire whisky, 


End file.
